ojamajo_doremi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Majo Petal
Majopetal, or Petal as she is mainly known as, is a baking witch who is very strict when it comes to cooking and has grown up with a wonderful cook of a mother. Her love of cooking is well known but she also loves to draw and read. Currently she is 200 years old and is indeed a full blooded witch. Majopetal was created by ShinyPetal of Deviantart. Bio Appearance Majopetal looks to be around the age of Doremi and Co. but is indeed 200 years of age. She has light skin and light-bright pink eyes and hair. She has two bangs, resembling two petals of a flower or an upside-down V. Stomach length, straight hair worn down and curled inward side parts usually covering her ears. Her Patissier outfit is normal styled but she has her crystal ball attached to the center of the fold part around her neck. Normally Petal will wear a white long sleeved shirt with a pink shirt on top of it and magenta skirts. Personality Petal is the type of girl who is shy around humans, not know how to deal with them. She feels so different when with them, due to having been separated from them in so many years. However, Petal can be very strict and like a different person when she is cooking/baking. If you make even the slightest mistake she will inform you about it and speak her mind. Telling you what exactly you should have done instead. She always focuses on a task but always will over criticize herself if she makes a mistake. Petal loves to read and draw, other then cooking. Her favorite flower is a Rose. She hates bad cooking, Majocatnip for what she did to her, and turnips. Luckily they don't come up much in recipes~! Witch As stated previously, Majopetal loves to bake and cook. And as such most of her talents focuses on this. Her color is a light shade of pink and she is normally seen wearing the Pattisier outfit, rather then a witch or apprentice uniform/costume. She learned magic very young and most of it shows during her daily life. Her crystal ball is an upside down V that is like pink, like a flower petal. Petal's fairy is Jiji, who tends to take on the motherly role with other fairies, as if she is the oldest one there, although this is only rarely the real case. It can be assumed she enjoys baking and helping Petal when she cooks. Background When she was younger, during the time in which Majotourbillion was in charge of the witch world, she was raised by Majoribbon and taught her to cook. Upon reaching the age of four or five, she had an evil spell cast on her by Majocatnip. Who had been jealous of her talents to cook and bake sweet foods. Petal slept for a very long time until being awoke by a few young witches who had asked her to cook something to help the two babies they were raising, Zenni and Sachi. Family Majoribbon: Its unknown if she is her real mother, but she was the one to teach Petal how to cook and bake. She has long red hair and is a very good cook. Not much is known otherwise. Gallery Category:Pink Eyes Category:Pink Hair Category:Characters Category:Witches Category:Long Hair Category:Pink